The Super Neko and the Strawberry
by warmheartxoxo
Summary: Hinamori Amu meets Tsukiyomi Ikuto in the park. 'Nuff said.


**Heart: Heheheeee...this is my second one-shot...my first one failed...**

**Amu: Oh come on, it wasn't ****_that _****bad...except for the fact that you MARRIED ME OFF TO IKUTO ****_WAAAAAAAAAAAY _****TOO QUICKLY!**

**Ikuto: I thought that was the best story yet.**

**Amu: SHADDUP!**

**Heart: Hehee...back to the story...**

* * *

A little 6-year old named Hinamori Amu was skipping in the park with a chocolate ice cream in her hand.

"My mommy let me out! But she told me not to go too far..." she hummed happily, her pink hair bouncing and her eyes darting at everything she could keep her eyes on.

"Oooh! Flowers!" Amu gasped, her eyes locked on a pink flower. "Huh? Why..." There were two flowers that were intertwined together, a pink flower and a blue flower. "Whoa...pretty..." she cried out.

Suddenly, she heard a little snort from above her. She looked up.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" she yelled, her eyes widening and her hand twitching in surprise but still holding the flowers and her chocolate ice cream.

There was a blue-headed boy that looked about the same age as her. He was scratching his blue hair and sighing.

And, he was sitting on a tree.

Like a...

...Super Neko?

"W-what are you doing?" Amu asked. "Hello? You should get down, you're going to get hurt! Can you here me? Excuse me-"

The boy snorted. "You're excused."

Amu glared at the boy who didn't even open his eyes yet. "You're going to get hurt! Why are you up there anyway? Are you looking for something? Do you need help? I-"

"You know, you talk too much." Amu blushed slightly. "I was trying to sleep when I heard a very loud noise. It was you. I can't believe someone so small could be so loud. Anyway, it's none of your business about what I do. I am very comfortable here and I will never fall."

Amu ha-rumphed. "Well, _excuse me _for worrying for your safety. I'll mind my own business now." Amu walked away, sniffing slightly and a little hurt. She was only trying to help. She had thought something was wrong.

"Wait."

Amu turned. "What?" she sniffed.

"Why is your hair pink?"

Amu ha-rumphed again. "Cuz I was born this way. You shouldn't be asking, your hair is _blue_."

"Well, yeah. Cuz I was born this way."

**_(Cuz I was born this way, yeah I was born this way...)_**

"...anyways, what are you holding?"

"Oh, this?" Amu raised the two flowers. "These are fl-"

"No, your other hand."

Amu held out her other hand with barely any chocolate ice cream left. "Well, ice cream, but I'm almost done."

"Are you going to finish it?"

"Well...yeah..."

The blue haired boy hopped down from the tree. "Well, I'm going to help you finish it."

"W-wait, what?! No, I don't even know your name yet!"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I-I'm Hinamori Amu..."

"Nice to meet you. Itadakimasu."

Ikuto licked her ice cream.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MY ICE CREAM! IT'S BEEN CONTAMINATED!" Amu cried, tossing it in the garbage and blushing.

"How do you know such strange words when you're my age?" Ikuto asked, tilting his head curiously like a cat.

"I-I learn..." Amu said, still blushing from him licking the ice cream. "Anyway...y-you remind me like a cat."

Ikuto's midnight blue eyes stared into her golden ones. "Mmm?"

Amu grinned. "You know, you looked like a Super Neko when you were on that tree! Especially since you were sleeping. Cats can always nap anywhere, you know."

Ikuto scowled. "Super Neko?" he asked, ignoring her little fun fact of the day.

Amu giggled. "So cute! I love nekos!"

Ikuto scowled even more. "I'm not cute."

Amu nodded. "Yes you are."

"No."

"Yeah. You're a Super Neko."

"No."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Yeah."

"I'm not cute. _You _are."

Amu blushed hard. "E-eh? What?!"

Ikuto blushed for a second, realizing what he just said. The, he smirked and took a step towards her. "Kawaii..." he breathed.

Amu took a step back. "U-uh, Super Nekos aren't supposed to smirk..."

"Well, I'm not a Super Neko, but you remind me of a strawberry. Your new name is Strawberry. Kawaii Strawberry~"

"Super Neko."

"Strawberry."

"Super Neko."

"Strawberry."

"Super Neko."

"Strawberry."

Amu and Ikuto paused. "This isn't going anywhere, is it?" they asked at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Anyways, Super Neko, you're now my best friend!"

Ikuto blushed a bit. "W-what? Why so suddenly?"

Amu pondered. "Cuz...you seem very nice, Super Neko!"

Ikuto sighed but smiled. "Fine, Strawberry."

"Super Neko."

"Strawberry."

"Super Neko."

"Strawberry."

"I like you, Super Neko!" Amu grinned. "My best friend!"

Ikuto grinned as well, hiding the blush. Then, he growled, "No one else is your best friend, got it?"

Amu pouted but grinned, "Awww...little Super Neko jealous?"

Ikuto did his best glared but turned into a pout. "I'm..._not_...jealous..."

Amu smiled. "That's okay, Super neko. You're my one and only best friend."

Ikuto smiled as well. "Yeah, _my _Strawberry."

Amu blushed. "N-no need to be so possessive..."

"But if I'm not possessive enough someone will steal my Strawberry away."

"...Baka Neko."

"HEY!"

"Baka baka baka baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka Neko!"

"STUPID STRAWBERRY!"

"HE'S A BAKA NEKO...BUT HE'S _MY _BAKA NEKO!" Amu yelled, blushing very hard. A lot of elders walking around sighed at the cute little couple.

"A-and...she's a Stupid Strawberry...but she's my Stupid Strawberry." Ikuto blushed as well.

"Baka Neko."

"Stupid Strawberry."

"...Super Neko..."

"...my Strawberry..."

And with that, Super Neko and Strawberry spent the rest of the day-and their lives-intertwined together like the two pink and blue blooming flowers Amu found just earlier that day.

Go, Super Neko and Strawberry!

* * *

**Heart: THAT WAS EXCELLENT, don't you think?**

**Ikuto: I've read the story twice, but where's the kiss?**

**Heart: They're children, Ikuto! I can't make the story go too fast!**

**Ikuto: Then it's horrible.**

**Heart: You're such a child, Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: But if I'm a child that means I can't kiss Amu...*starts crying***

**Heart: IKUTO! STOP BEING SUCH A CHILD!**

**Ikuto: BUT I WANNA KISS AMU!**

**Heart: Mou...Amu, kiss him.**

**Amu: What?!**

**Heart: Go.**

**Amu: F-fine...if I have to...**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Sorry, everyone. This part is too good to share.**

***Curtains closes on Ikuto and Amu**

**Heart: HEY! I WANNA WATCH TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Fangirls: ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OUR BELOVED IKUTO IS BEING TAKEN AWAY!**

* * *

Well, thanks for reading, everyone. Please read, review, follow, favourite, whatever.

But I'd much rather you review.

Thanks.

~Heart~


End file.
